That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 13
by Music.Piano27
Summary: Sonny and Chad play a game of truth or dare. Chad has to spend 2 1/2 hours with Nico and Grady and Sonny has to succeed in keeping Tawni away from her Coco Moco Coco. Who will win? Who will lose? Continued from Episode 12. Please R&R! CHANNY STORY.


Hey guys! I am **SOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(times a million) SORRY** that I didn't post last week's episode! I was so busy and I had SO much homework! So I truly apologize. I will promise to try as hard as I can to at least post a little bit! So enjoy!

* * *

**That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 13**

"Dude, what happened?" Nico asked as the car suddenly halted to a stop.

"1st of all, _don't call me _dude. 2nd of all, I forgot something," Chad rolled his eyes as he pulled over to the side.

"What did you forget?" Grady asked from behind.

Chad quickly checked his hair in the rear view mirror and then fixed the mirror.

Nico and Grady sighed. "Really Chad? _Really?" _

Chad scoffed. "You don't know what it's like being the greatest actor of my generation. We stars have to look _amazing_ **everywhere** we go. Of course, _you wouldn't understand_,"

Nico and Grady silently scrunched up their faces in disgust and then Chad pulled away from the curb. "You know what? I think we should go somewhere better than the Arcadia. I mean, I am _Chad Dylan Cooper,"_

"What do you have in mind?" Grady asked as he tapped his fingers together.

"Well, instead of going to the Arcadia, which you guys **always** go to, how about the new recreation center that just opened yesterday?" Chad asked as he focused on the road.

"We've heard about it, but only certain people have VIP passes to get in," Grady started to say until Chad stopped at a red light and pulled out the passes from his pocket. "I'd thought that I would have to use it more often-since So-" Chad stopped mid-sentence because he forgot that their relationship was a secret.

"So- what?" Nico asked.

"So,...many _hours _we'll be left doing something boring!" Chad laughed nervously as the light changed to green.

"So what _exactly_ is at the recreation center?" Nico asked as he propped one of his arms on the side of the window.

Chad chuckled. "It's only the largest recreation center in the **world!**"

"How large exactly?" Grady hinted.

"You'll find out in 15 minutes." Chad said as he slipped on a pair of shades right before the light changed.

"So,..like what does it have?" Nico asked.

"Video games, instruments, flat screen tv's, indoor sports, a gym, and tons more," Chad shrugged.

Nico and Grady starred at his with their mouths open. "I think I died and went to heaven,"

"Me too,..." Grady replied softly.

Chad smirked at them. "You wanna know what I think? Flies are gonna build a nest in your mouths with you don't close it soon!"

"Oh, and if you think that you hear is amazing, I bet you'll pass out when you actually see it," Chad said as he made a turn into a VIP parking lot with security guards all around the center.

Nico and Grady leaned up against the window to get a better look, but all they saw were really tall fences. Chad parked the car in his reserved parking spot and they all got out.

"You have your own **reserved parking spot**?" Nico asked.

"I thought it just opened _yesterday!_" Grady cried.

"Oh, yeah, **it did**. For regular people anyway, or the richest I should say. Only the most famous celebrities, that would be me, knew that this place was open 1 month ago," Chad said as they started walking towards the front entrance.

"Whoa,..." Nico and Grady said in unison as soon as they saw the ginormous building before them. "Wait till you get inside," Chad smirked.

They walked inside and the crisp, cool, relaxing air lightly welcomed them inside.

"Oh Hello Mr. Cooper. How may I be of service to you and your party today?"  
(A/N: In case you didn't know, 'party' also means the number of people with you or in your group) (A/N: Imagine April as a young professional receptionist around her mid 20's)

"I'm fine today April, We would like to take a quick tour around the place. Is that alright with you?" Chad asked as he flashed his famous smile.

April smiled. "You're all set, but let me just give them (She pointed to Nico and Grady) a Clearance Pass just in case,"

Nico and Grady looked at each other and shrugged. April glanced at them. "Just in case you get lost, we wouldn't want you to get in any trouble with the security,"

"But what about Chad?" Grady asked pointing at Chad.

"Oh, Mr. Cooper is a regular member here, and I don't think the guards will have any trouble recognizing him," April explained.

Grady shrugged and took the clearance pass for them. "Okay, thank you,"

"Thanks for all the help, April," Nico lightly smiled then ran off to catch up with Grady and Chad.

"So where do we go first?" Grady asked as Nico ran up to them.

"I was thinking we start from the sport floors," Chad said as they took a large elevator up to the 17th floor.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you guys liked this episode! Sorry for the long wait! I promise that I will post as soon as I can! :l School is getting in the way. I have a test tomorrow and projects due this week and next week. I'll be updating TM&SH a little bit later though.

Till then,

Sonny with a Chance ;P


End file.
